Doctors Who!
by HermitsUnited87
Summary: A Doctor Who fanfic based on the episode "The Wedding of River Song", in which nine, ten, rose, and donna drop in on eleven, the ponds, and River. chaos ensues, as expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, which i'm pretty happy with. I've written one other story before, but *cough* only one chapter *cough*. This one will be updated more because i'm excited about it :D so thanks for reading and enjoy!**

[10]

The door of a blue police box creaked open at the sound of snapping fingers. A pair of red converse hit the floor of the TARDIS. Attached to these shoes was a man in a blue suit with a red tie and sticky-uppy hair. He walked past his red-haired companion and started pressing buttons on the TARDIS console.

"Are you alright?" They were leaving the library and Donna knew what had happened to the archaeologists, particularly River Song, who seemed important to the man before her.

He looked up from the console, "Of course I'm alright. I'm always alright. Where to now, then?" He smiled to show just how 'alright' he was.

Donna knew very well that he was not alright, but she also knew he wasn't going to talk about it. "Oh, I don't know, you're the spaceman. What's there to do in the universe?"

"How about Midnight? Planet made of diamonds, it's even got sapphire waterfalls!" He resumed pressing buttons, flipping levers, and occasionally hitting things with a hammer. "Oh, it's also got a spa," he added, obviously less enthusiastic about the spa.

Donna, however, thought a spa was a great idea. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The man piloting the TARDIS stopped to look at a screen. "Hang on, something's wrong here."

Donna sighed, "When does anything you do ever go right?"

"It's not me this time. Seems someone's been rewriting time. I'm using the TARDIS to locate the source now."

"I thought you said time could be rewritten?" Donna inquired, wondering why a bit of rewritten time would cause such a problem.

"Not all of time, there are certain fixed points that have to stay the same. Mess with one of those and all of time could fall apart."

"And lemme guess, that's what's happening right now?"

"Yup! Guess we'll have to go save the universe again!" He was grinning as he landed the TARDIS with a familiar vworping sound. The prospect of the end of time was somehow exciting to him, rather than terrifying as it would be to most people.

"So where are we now, spaceman?" Donna asked as the man opened the door of the TARDIS.

They stepped out into an office with two men inside. One looked like he hadn't moved in weeks, with long hair and a scraggly beard. The other looked like a famous prime minister that Donna thought she recognized as Winston Churchill. The man in the blue suit answered her question as to where they were, "Judging by the fact that we're in a room with Winston Churchill and by the look on that man's face, I'd wager we're somewhere we're not supposed to be."

He then addressed the two men now staring at them in shock. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." He grinned cheerfully.

Then the sound of another vworp vworp vworp filled the room, and The Doctor's smile vanished as he spun around to see who it was.

[9]

Far away from this strange encounter, there was another man in another TARDIS. This man wore a black leather jacket over a dark green shirt. Rather than the first man's "sticky-uppy" hair, this man's head was shaved. His ears were unusually large, and stuck out even more combined with his lack of hair.

This man had just returned from a devastating war. A war which ended in the extermination of his people (pun intended). Obviously this was a complete downer for him. And so the man had decided to take a trip back to modern-day London*, where he admittedly ended up quite a bit. But it was always a good place to find trouble and companions, both of which would help distract him from his recent loss. So he "expertly" piloted the TARDIS and, of course, crashed. Surprise surprise, another explosion in the control room. Ah well, time to go see what chaos he could stir up this time. He stepped out of the TARDIS, after the customary vworping noise, to find...not modern-day London.

Well it could have been modern-day London, except Winston Churchill was there. He also noticed 3 other people who were staring at him as if he was an alien. Well, he was, but they wouldn't know that. The woman, who had red hair and didn't look like she was taking any shit from anyone, was staring mostly at the TARDIS. Oh right, just materialised into whatever the hell was going on in here. However a man with "sticky-uppy" hair, a blue suit, and converse, was staring right at him as if his mere existence meant the end of the world, which it very well might. And the last man, who was wearing a toga, and looked like he hadn't shaved or done much of anything for quite a while, was flicking his eyes between him and the blue suit man.

Since everyone was staring at him, he decided to use his usual sarcastic attitude. "It's the ears, isn't it?" and then muttered under his breath, "Can't wait til i regenerate again."

The man in the suit, who had apparently heard him, chuckled and said, "You don't know the half of it." Then the woman gave him a look that said, 'really?'

[11]

And in the office of the holy roman emperor, Winston Churchill, was yet another man. This man was not, however, in a TARDIS, or going to be in one anytime soon. In fact, he was handcuffed. And as usual, handcuffs meant a particular woman had tricked him again. Currently this man was wearing a toga and had grown quite a scruffy beard. He was also explaining to Churchill how all of time was happening at once.

As one might imagine, that was quite a strange thing to be happening. But seeing as he was speaking to the holy roman emperor Winston Churchill, there wasn't much about the situation that wasn't strange. And so he told the story of how he was killed by River Song. Except then he wasn't.

But in the middle of his explanation, he heard a sound. A familiar sound. A sound he shouldn't have been hearing. Because that sound was the vworp vworp vworp of the TARDIS. The same TARDIS that he wasn't flying. The one that only he and River could pilot. And when River flew it, it didn't vworp. Which meant he was in that TARDIS. Which was very bad, because it meant he was about to see himself. Which 0 out of 11 doctors recommend. Paradoxes like that are supposed to be avoided and just generally a bad idea.

But the door opened anyway, and out stepped a tall, thin man in a blue suit with "sticky-uppy" hair. Following him was a red-haired woman who was asking, "So where are we now, spaceman?" The man looked around the room and answered her, "Judging by the fact that we're in a room with Winston Churchill and by the look on that man's face," he said as he pointed at the man with the beard, "I'd wager we're somewhere we're not supposed to be."

He then turned back to the two men in the room and grinned as he said, "Hello, I'm The Doctor."

But before the man in the toga could come up with a clever lie to hide his identity, there was yet another vworp vworp vworp. And yet another TARDIS appeared, accompanied by a man in a black leather jacket with large ears. Now it was the newly introduced Doctor's turn to be worried about paradoxes. The man in the leather jacket noticed everyone staring and sarcastically said, "It's the ears, isn't it?" he then muttered, "Can't wait til I regenerate."

This made the Doctor in the suit chuckle as he said, "You don't know the half of it." Donna then gave him a look that said both 'Did you really just say that?' and 'What is even going on here you stupid alien?'

The man in the leather jacket also introduced himself as The Doctor, and before the man in the suit could say anything, he spotted the second TARDIS. "Well shit."

*By modern day London, i mean this happens right before he meets Rose, so modern day London in relation to her. if that made you more confused then just ignore it.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! After this, i will be referring to each Doctor by their number (9,10,11) for simplicity's sake. **

**Also important; this story exists because of my awesome friend, who inspired me to write this by writing her own fanfiction, which is really awesome. So yeah, she reads my stuff to make sure it's not complete crap, yay! i will (hopefully) have new chapters every Tennant Tuesday, which is obviously Tuesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE TARDIS THURSDAY UPLOAD! yeah, i was excited and had this ready ahead of time, so why not put it up? slightly shorter than my first chapter, but, as my awesome friend put it, more happens. So enjoy! also, thanks to this same awesome friend, i am adding a little recap at the beginning so you all can remember what this whole thing is about :3 **

**Recap: Eleven had enough on his plate with _all of time happening at once_ when these two clowns showed up. And by clowns, he means himself. Twice. Also Donna's there. Oh what fresh hell is this?**

[10]

"Well shit," Nine said as he saw Ten's TARDIS, "Shouldn't this be causing some sort of paradox?"

"Right, I'm The Doctor, you're The Doctor, he's probably The Doctor too," Ten said as he nodded to Eleven, "But I think we've got bigger problems here," he noted as he looked up at the ceiling. Hanging from it were a large number of aliens. They had large heads and eye sockets, but no eyes, or any facial features for that matter. They wore wrinkled looking black suits and had three fingers, one longer than the rest.

"What the hell are those?" Donna demanded.

"The Silence," Eleven said. The other four looked at him. They stopped looking at the Silence.

"The what?" Nine asked.

"The Silence," Eleven repeated as he stared at the cieling,"As soon as you stop looking at them you forget you saw them."

"Well that could be a problem. Good or Bad?" Ten asked as he donned his glasses and looked back up at the ceiling.

"_Very_ bad." Eleven answered. Just then the doors of the room burst open and a dozen soldiers came in and fired on the Silence. Everyone was looking in the direction of the doors when someone else walked in.

"Amy!" Eleven yelled excitedly. Then he saw the eye-patch like thing on her face. "Oh no, Amy..," he said dejectedly.

Before he could continue the woman in question pulled out a stun gun and knocked Eleven unconscious. She then looked up at the speechless Doctors and Donna. "Right, no time to talk here, had to knock him out before he got all emotional. You all will want to come with me, hopefully without me having to shoot you." She put her gun away and turned around to leave, "And someone bring him."

Nine and Ten looked at each other and shrugged. "I got him," Nine said as he picked Eleven up and carried him over his shoulder. He, Ten, and Donna then left the room full of Silence and followed Amy. Churchill stayed behind, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he was gonna do with the two TARDISes that now occupied his office.

[11]

When Eleven woke up he was on a couch. In a train car office. Amy's office, it would appear, as she was sitting at a desk watching him and the other three who were standing across from him. There were drawings all over the walls. Drawings of TARDISes and Daleks and Cybermen and all the adventures he had had with the Ponds. Good, that meant she could remember all that even in this messed up universe. He looked at the red-haired girl, hoping she would explain.

"Right, first off, the eye drive. Only way to remember seeing the Silence. I suggest you all put one on." She had already given one to Nine, Ten, and Donna, who all shrugged and put them on. "Second off, you." She said, looking at Eleven. She opened one of the drawers in her desk and Eleven found his clothes being thrown at him.

After he had changed in an adjacent empty train car, and Amy had shaved his beard (she didn't trust him with the razor), Nine and Ten were looking at him.

"Is that _really_ what we're wearing now?" they asked simultaneously.

"What? Bow ties are cool!" Eleven grinned. They both facepalmed as he spun around in his new outfit.

"Yes, he's ridiculous, now would you like to explain who you three are?" Amy said as she looked at the two past Doctors and Donna.

"I'm The Doctor, she's Donna, and he's also The Doctor," Ten said, gesturing to each person as he said their names.

"But how is that possible, he's The Doctor," she said, pointing to Eleven.

"Amy, have I told you about regeneration yet?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah, if you're about to die you just change your face inste- oooooooohhh," she said as she looked at Nine and Ten.

"Yup, say hello to my past regenerations!" Eleven gestured towards them.

Amy got up at stood in the center of the car, facing all three Doctors. She then pointed to each of them as she said, "Bow Tie, Hair, and Ears. Since i obviously can't call you all Doctor without it getting confusing."

"Really? The ears again?!" The other two Doctors laughed as nine stood there indignantly. Then he sighed, "Anyway, now that you know who we are, maybe you'd like to explain just what the hell is going on here?"

[Amy]

Amy raised one eyebrow at the bluntness of the man in front of here. She made a mental note to consider renicknaming him something stupid like Mr Sassypants. Yeah, that would bother him. Before she could say anything though, Bow Tie interrupted, "Right, Amy, how much do you remember?"

"As much as you see here," she said as she gestured to the pictures covering the walls, "I have to keep writing and drawing, it gets hard to remember. And you two, no glances into your future, yeah?" she looked at hair and ears, who were looking at the various drawings around the room.

"So where's the roman?" Bow Tie asked. Hair and Ears just looked at him like he was insane.

"You mean Rory? My husband, yeah?" Amy asked, holding up a picture of said roman. "I don't know, haven't seen him yet."

"Oh. Well, that's fine, this world won't last long anyway. You'll be back in that world," here he pointed at the drawings again, "with him once i find River."

"Well then i guess it's a good thing we're on our way to see her right now."

"Wait a second," Hair cut in, "River...as in, River Song?"

"You know her?" Amy didn't remember Bow Tie mentioning that he knew River in his past regeneration. However, ears looked clueless, so he must not know her...oh, that's why.

"You could say that..." Hair looked pretty depressed about it.

"Still waiting for an answer to my question over here," Ears rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Ears McSassypants." He glared at her. Hah. "And to answer your question, all of time is dying. _Some_ of us noticed." She then turned to Bow Tie, "Are you aware of how rude you were when you were him?" He just shrugged.

Just as Ears opened his mouth to argue, someone else entered the train car. He wore a soldier's uniform, had short blonde hair and was wearing an eye drive. "Captain Williams?" Amy asked. "What's going on?"

[10]

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am. But we've found someone else on board. And they didn't get on by any normal means." The apparant captain said.

"Oh _please_ tell me it's not another Doctor." Amy didn't seem very happy with the number of Doctors she already had, and obviously wasn't looking to meet any more.

"No ma'am, it was a woman. Introduced herself as a Ms. Tyler, here to see The Doctor?" No. It couldn't be. There was no way she could've come back. Ten just blindly stared at Captain Williams, unable to believe what he'd heard.

"Do you know her Doctor?" Donna asked Ten quietly.

"Remember when we first met, I told you how I'd recently been traveling with someone, but they were gone?"

"Yeah?"

"That was her." When he said this, Donna's eyes widened and she looked in Captain Williams' direction as well.

Then Amy said, "Bring her in."

He left the room and came back minutes later with a blonde girl with dark eyebrows who was wearing jeans and a blue jacket. She looked at each person in the room, stopping for a bit on Nine, and then her eyes finally settled on Ten. He smiled back at her and said, "Hello, Rose."

**Again, thanks to my awesome friend Mcat9905 who reads this before i put it up so it's not horrible, yay! See you all Tennant Tuesday with Chapter 3! Also, you guys should review! It makes me feel happy and worthwhile as a writer and also knowing there's actually people who like this motivates me to write more, yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A wild chapter 3 appears! This chapter is longer than the first two, yay! There's a lot of things I like in this chapter, so enjoy! **

[Rose]

Rose stood in the middle of Bad Wolf Bay, in the same place where she said good-bye to The Doctor months, no, years before. She had insisted they come back here, in case The Doctor ever showed up again. Unfortunately, they had never had any luck. Her mom was standing back at the jeep with her dad-from-an-alternate-dimension, who appeared to be talking on his cell phone. When he hung up he motioned for her to come back, and he was smiling.

When she reached him he said, "Just got off the phone with Mickey. Seems he and Jake have found another hole in between our universe and his." It was obvious that by his he meant The Doctor's. "It's a small opening, but it's enough for these to work." He pulled out a circular object with a big yellow button on it. Had he always had that with him? "It's only enough to get one person through, and no one's suggesting anyone but you," and with that he tossed the yellow button at her.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled and pressed the button.

[Rose]

Next thing she knew, Rose found herself in an empty train car. She could tell the train was moving though, which was a good sign. She opened the door to another train car to see if she could find out where she was and how to find The Doctor. Instead she found a man in a soldier's uniform. He had short blonde hair under his beret, and he was wearing an ...eye-patch?

"How did you get on here?" He was looking into the empty car behind her, as if expecting a time-traveling blue box or something. Rose wouldn't know _anything_ about that.

"I sort of...teleported..." It occured to her how ridiculous her story was. "You wouldn't happen to know a man who calls himself The Doctor, would you? Tall, thin, blue suit, crazy hair?"

"You know him?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah, just tell him Rose Tyler is here to see him, he'll probably get all shocked and look at you like you're insane."

"Alright, I'll have to see what my boss thinks, stay here." And with that he exited the train car. Rose sat down, fighting her companion-like instinct to investigate. She figured it would only get her into trouble and she was close to finding The Doctor. He came back a few minutes later. "You're good to go, just through there," he pointed in the direction he had come from.

"Thanks, sorry for the trouble." She didn't get how The Doctor could just drop in on people and not understand their completely normal reactions.

"Not a problem, Miss Tyler." Huh, _Miss Tyler_, that's a new one. She shook her head and continued through the train cars until she reached one with a very odd group inside.

All but one of them were wearing eye-patch things like the soldier she'd met. There were two red-headed women. Then she saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time, one framed by two large ears. He didn't seem to recgonize her though...was this before he'd met her? Next she saw a man with a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bow tie. He was the one without an eye-patch. And then she saw him, in his blue suit and red tie. When he saw her looking at him he smiled and said, "Hello Rose."

Rose wasn't really thinking when she ran up and hugged him. It was a good two minutes before she finally let go of him. "Sorry, it's just, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said, still smiling.

She then backed up to address the rest of the room. "Alright so, hello Doctor," she then turned to Nine, "Hello Doctor," and then she turned to the man with the bow tie, "And let me guess, hello Doctor?"

"How'd you know?" he seemed genuinely surprised.

"The fashion sense gave it away," she laughed, "Though i do like the bow tie."

"Really?!" He grinned like a five-year-old.

"But wait, aren't you not supposed to meet yourself of there'd be some kind of world-ending paradox or something?" She remembered The Doctor saying something similar.

"Normally, yes, but seeing as time is already dying, i guess it doesn't matter anymore. Not that I love the idea of seeing myself again anyway." Bow tie man earned himself some offended looks from the other two Doctors. He just shrugged.

"Wait, hang on, _all of time happening at once?_"

[9]

"Well i guess that would explain how I got here." Rose said as she sat down on the couch. Ten and Donna followed suit. Nine opted to lean against the wall opposite them with his arms folded. He was still waiting for an explanation on what the hell was going on with this whole "time is falling apart" thing. But he figured Rose was about to ask the same thing and she was more likely to get an answer rather than a snarky response from a certain redhead.

Sure enough, the next thing Rose said was, "So anyone want to explain this whole disaster?" Eleven opened his mouth to answer, finally, they were getting somewhere...

"Hang on just a minute," GODDAMNIT. Nine did NOT like this Amy. How she managed to be his future companion, well, future him only knows.

"Oh what is it now?" Ten sighed. Nine smirked, at least he wasn't the only one getting fed up with this.

"I'd just like to know what her story is, calm down." And so Rose told them her story.

"-And that was when I met your friend Captain Williams."

Eleven cut in, "Speaking of Captain Williams, what's his first name Amy?"

"Is it by any chance Alonso?" Ten asked casually. Everyone just looked at him and Rose elbowed him. "What? I was just asking."

"Anyway...What is it Amy?" Eleven asked again.

"Captain! Does it really matter?" Amy was looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I suppose not. Just thinking aloud," he smirked, "You'll find your Rory, you just need to keep looking." Here he turned to the rest of the room. "Right, hello, I'm The Doctor, or Bow Tie, or whatever it is you want to call me. And as you may have known, time is dying. As you may not have known, time is dying because of me. I'm supposed to be dead." He looked pretty happy for someone who's supposed to be dead. And here was when Nine started to worry about his future. And judging by the look on Ten's face, so had he.

Then Eleven told the story of Lake Silencio, and the Apollo astronaut that came out of the water, and how that astronaut turned out to be River Song. And how the same event had happened twice, when River decided to rewrite fixed time. "So I've just got to find River and then time can go back to normal and you can all return to your respective times and spaces."

Then Captain Williams appeared in the doorway. "Ma'am, we're about to arrive," he said to Amy.

"Thank you Captain."

"And where exactly are we arriving at, anyway?" Nine asked.

Amy just walked out of the train car and said, "Oh, you'll see."

[10]

As they were walking through the train, Rose walked alongside Ten and held his hand.

"So who is this River Song?" She asked.

"Not quite sure, only met her once really."

"What happened?"

"Well...she died," he said quietly.

"So how are we going to see her then?"

"Well Rose, you of all people should know my friends have a way of coming back when I least expect it. Sometimes I think they do it to spite me." Then she punched him in the arm. "I said some! Though I did say travel between parallel universes was impossible, and you did it anyway." Another punch in the arm. "Alright alright, I'm glad you're here, okay?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, but do you know _how_ River is still alive?"

"Well, as far as I know, she hasn't come back since I saw her die. However, it seems she and I have been meeting out of order, so her past is my future, which is why he knows her better." He nodded towards Eleven.

Just then Amy stopped and turned around, "I'd tell you all to stay out of trouble, but we all know how well that works." Everyone just looked at each other and laughed. "But seriously, if you're from the past, try not to figure out too much about your future, yeah?"

They walked into a room full of tanks of the same creatures that were on the ceiling in Churchill's office. Eleven walked up to one of the tanks.

"The Silence, always wondered what they looked like."

Amy handed him an eye drive and said, "Put this on and you'll be able to remember." He put it on and Rose was given one as well. They continued through more rooms full of the Silence until they reached one full of people and a large computer screen showing it to be 5:02 repeatedly.

In the middle of the room was a woman who turned around when Eleven said, "Hi honey, I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this?" she said sarcastically. And then she noticed Nine and Ten. "Sweetie, are you aware that there's three of you?"

"And who the hell are you?" Nine asked.

Her response was a smile and a sing-song, "Spoilers."

[Donna]

Nine just sighed and asked Eleven, "Is everyone you know this annoyingly vague , or is it just me?"

Eleven thought for a moment, "With Amy, it's just you, but River's always like this."

"Oh I hate you," River said.

"No you don't," Eleven grinned.

"Ugh, all this flirting," an unknown voice said. Eleven and River turned around to face another woman dressed in black who was tied to a chair. "Oh why couldn't you just die?" she asked.

"Did my best, I showed up. You just can't get the physcopaths these days." Eleven was walking around now, "Love what you've done with the pyramids, how'd you swing all this?"

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Worked wonders on president Kennedy, and cleopatra was a real pushover."

"I always thought so."

"She mentioned you."

"What did she say?" Eleven raised his eyebrows.

"'Put down that gun.'"

"Did you?"

"Eventually."

Donna coughed. "Not to be rude, but can we get back to the bigger picture here?"

"Right," Eleven turned to River again, "All this time and I haven't said a proper hello yet." He started walking towards her.

Just then Amy said, "Get him!" and two guards grabbed the bow tied Doctor.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch." River said.

"I don't!" Ten said suddenly, "Anyone feel like explaining?" He grinned.

"We're the opposite poles of the disruption," Eleven explained, "If we touch-" And with that he managed to get out of the guards' grasp and grabbed River's wrist.

"Time's moving!" Rose pointed to the large screen which showed it to now be 5:03.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and they were all on a beach, in the distance Eleven stood facing an ...astronaut? And then just as suddenly, they were back and the guards had grabbed Eleven again. "Cuff him," River said, holding her wrist.

"Do you always have handcuffs?" Ten asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

River winked, "Only around you."

Donna then noticed Rose was giving Ten a look. And that was when they all noticed the ceiling was leaking. "How many silence have you got trapped here?" Eleven asked of Amy.

The woman tied to the chair answered for her, "None."

**So as always, thanks to Mcat9905, the now official beta for this story! And as usual please review! it makes me happy :D Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth and final chapter! I'm kinda sad it's over, which may be why it took me so long to finish such a short chapter ... yeah, i'm a horrible person, plus i got preoccupied... but anyway, thanks for waiting and enjoy the ending!**

**Recap: Nine, Ten, Eleven, Rose, Donna, and the Ponds all went to the pyramids to find River! Eleven and River flirt, talk about the end of the world and Madame Kovarian has some bad news! The end is coming! The end of this story anyway. A mildly happy ending, with room for a possible (but not probable) sequel!**

[9]

"How many silence have you got trapped here?" Eleven asked of Amy.

The woman tied to the chair answered for her, "None."

"Oh yeah? If they're not trapped then what are they doing in those tanks upstairs? Swimming?" Nine asked sarcastically.

"Having a pool party?" Rose grinned, continuing the joke.

Nine smiled at her. At least _someone_ here had a sense of humor. "Anyway," Eleven said, turning to the woman in the chair.

"They've been waiting, Doctor. For this. For _you._" She smirked. "And you're all wearing eye drives based on mine, I think."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Donna scoffed. Suddenly, a woman who had been working at one of the computers in the room screamed as electricity surged from her eye drive.

Ten, who was closest, tried to help her, but was too late. "She's dead," he said as Eleven's eye drive went off. As Ten stood up he said, "Eye drives off, now."

Amy took Eleven's eye drive off for him, since he was still handcuffed, and everybody else removed their own.

The woman tied to the chair laughed. "The silence would _never_ allow an advantage without taking one of their own. The effects vary from person to person. Either death, or debilitating _agony." _At that point her own eye drive had started to spark. "What are you doing? It's me. Stop it!" But her eye drive continued.

And then Captain Williams came through the door. "They're out, all of them."

[10]

Eleven looked at River. "We could stop this right now, You and I! Tell her, Amy."

Amy responded with, "We've been working on something, just let us show you."

"It won't work. You can't do anything, my time is up!"

Amy was getting tired of this. "We're doing this _for_ you!"

He wasn't having it, "Then people are dying for me, I won't thank you for that Amelia Pond!"

"Just let us show you," River interjected. He didn't respond. "Captain Williams, how much time do we have?"

"A few minutes."

"That's enough. We're going to the receptor room at the top of the pyramid. Hope you're ready for a climb."

Captain Williams was pointing his gun at the door. "I'll wait here, buy you some more time."

Everyone began to climb the stairs to the top of the pyramid. Ten was staring at the door, lost in thought. "Let's go, pretty boy!" River shouted at him. The use of the nickname snapped him out of it, and he followed them up the stairs.

Amy and Captain Williams were the last to reach the top of the pyramid. By the time they got there, River had explained the distress beacon and was arguing with Eleven. She looked as if she were about to cry. "I can't let you die-"

Eleven interrupted her, "I _have_ to die!"

"Shut up!" River shouted, and he did. "I can't let you die, without knowing that you are loved by so many, and so much. And by no one more than me."

Eleven was just shaking his head. "River, River, why do you have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter," he looked at Amy and Captain Williams, "I hope you're both proud."

Eleven had turned away from the rest of them. "Amy, uncuff me now." She did. He stood for a few seconds before turning around and saying, "Ok, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long, anything will do. Nevermind." He said as he undid his bow tie. "River, take one end of this and wrap it around your hand." Nine and Ten raised their eyebrows as they realized what he was doing. Everyone else just looked confused.

"What am I doing?" River asked.

"As you're told," the now bow-tie-less Doctor answered. "We're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say 'I consent and gladly give.'"

"'I consent and gladly give,'" he repeated.

Eleven looked to Amy. "Need you to say it too. Mother of the bride."

Everyone else raised their eyebrows in shocked realization as Amy repeated the phrase.

"Okay, River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear that you have to remember very very carefully, and tell _no one_ what i said." He then whispered something to her. "I just told you my name," he said.

"And now, River Song, Melody Pond, you're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way."

"Then you may kiss the bride," River answered.

And as they kissed there was another flash of white light and they were back at Lake Silencio. Eleven was standing in the water with an astronaut. River, Amy, and Rory were watching from what looked like a picnic. Nine, Ten, Rose, and Donna were all standing far enough away for no one else to see them. As the Doctors turned around, they saw their TARDISes were waiting for them somehow. By the time Ten turned back around to say something, Nine was already gone, as was his TARDIS.

[Rose]

The Doctor turned to Rose and Donna. "Well, that's over. I suggest we leave before I figure out too much about what's going on over there in my future." And with that he turned to enter his TARDIS. Donna and Rose followed him.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked.

"You'll see," The Doctor answered.

And with his usual 'skill' at flying the TARDIS, an explosion or two later, they arrived. Rose went outside first, and The Doctor told Donna to stay in the TARDIS before following her.

Rose turned to face him. "Why are we at Bad Wolf Bay?" she knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Because it appears to be the only place to land a TARDIS here." he answered, avoiding what they both knew was happening. She just raised her eyebrows at him, unamused. "Because your family and your life is here now, and you're staying."

"Why is that your decision?"

"Because I know what you'll decide and you can't."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me. If you come with me there is every chance you'll get yourself killed. Nevermind the fact that no one will be able to tell your family, I won't watch you die!" As he said this, he looked up at the sky and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Rose bit her lip and looked at the ground. When she looked back up at him she said, "Fine. But don't think I won't find a way back again. And this time, we're going to say good-bye properly."

He sighed, "Fair enough. Go-" He was interrupted by Rose grabbing him by his tie and kissing him.

Just then Donna poked her head out of the TARDIS and coughed to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but the TARDIS has gone dark."

The Doctor rushed back inside to see what had happened. When he came back out, he said, "That little hole between our universes? Just closed itself off. Looks like I'm stuck here until there's another one." He grinned at Rose.

Rose smiled back mischieviosly, "So I've got some time to change your mind then?" He just stuck his tongue out at her as he took her hand and walked with her back to the jeep where her family was waiting.

Donna chased after them, yelling, "Oi! Where do you think you're going, Spaceman?"

**Again, sorry it's late, and again thanks to Mcat9905 for being an awesome beta so I don't fail so bad, whoo! Review if you're feeling awesome, it would give me more incentive to write another story or sequel or something!**


End file.
